


The Blinking Cursor

by tess1978



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Attempted Smut, Cake, Crack, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fourth Wall, Handcuffed Together, Handcuffs, M/M, Nudity, Parody, Silly, Tea, Threesome - F/M/M, blinking cursor, blocked author, something sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:51:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5862544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tess1978/pseuds/tess1978
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SoSu, Arthur Maxson, and Paladin Danse are trying to have a three-way, when the author suddenly realises she can't figure out how to get to the next part. After waiting around for a bit, the characters start to offer suggestions to the author.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blinking Cursor

When the two men arrived back, they stood in front of Sosu expectantly. Arthur reached up and scratched his chest. Danse rubbed the back of his neck. Sosu shifted from foot to foot. They all awkwardly stared at each other because the author couldn’t figure out how to get the mood back after they all got silly in the last part. Sosu took a sip of her water, then turned to the author and waved. “Hey, you! She shouted. It’s your fault we’re all butt naked standing here like this.” The author sat there. She wanted them to get to the bed, but somehow it had gone really weird when she made everyone say all those sarcastic comments. Danse picked idly at a piece of cake that was somehow still stuck to his arm. He looked at the author. “Maybe if she hadn’t’ve put her bra back on. Also we didn’t need to pee that badly.” “Sorry,” said the author. “But the husbeast keeps showing me clips of celebrities reading mean tweets. It’s distracting.” Arthur turned around quickly, dragging Danse roughly behind by the handcuff. “Listen, Author. You got me all the way down here, got me all sticky, I look like an idiot. You get your shit together right now, or I’m out. I’m the Elder of the BROTHERHOOD OF STEEL and I won’t be treated this way! Now you get your shit together ASAP or I am quitting! I won’t stay in this story, and I’ll mess the other one up too. Get your shit together!” The author noticed that Arthur had said "get your shit together" three times, and it was a bit repetitive. But she didn't say anything.

The author agreed anyways. This was getting out of hand. “I’m open to suggestions.” said the author. “What about that coy thing you were thinking about?” said Sosu. “IDK,” said the author. It seems a little awkward.” “Maybe we could have some tea.” suggested Danse. “You only said that because I’m having tea.” Said the author. Danse hung his head. “I really like tea,” he muttered resentfully under his breath. “Well check your outline!” shouted Arthur. “I only put that they lay on the bed. I figured I would know how they got there when it happened.” replied the author.

They all stood there a few minutes longer. Danse found another crumb and ate it. Arthur scratched his beard. Sosu looked for her pipboy but since it wasn’t in this story she didn’t have it. The author took a sip of tea, and looked sideways at her phone. Sosu caught her looking, and said “Don’t. You. Dare.”

Finally, the author hesitantly suggested that maybe if Sosu was just already laying on the bed when the guys got back, it wouldn’t be as awkward. The men looked at each other, and shrugged. It wasn’t awesome, but better than nothing. “So…. uh… do you want us just to go back to the bathroom and then come back out, or what?” 

“Yeah, we can go with that.” she replied. “Do I have to pee again?” asked Danse. “Because I just went and I don’t really need to go again so soon." 

“No!” shouted the author. I’ll sort you out. Just go there and wait. So the two guys went back into the bathroom and the Sosu got on the bed. “Like this?” “I guess.” said the author. I’ll just figure it out in a minute. 

She highlighted all the silly text she just wrote, her finger hovering over the delete key. And then she shrugged, and right clicked instead. _Guess I will label this crack,_ she thought! And no proofreading, either!!

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't proofread at all, sorry. I know it's terrible. But I was laughing, so I thought I would share. The actual story is coming soon!


End file.
